Bondage
by Invidia1988
Summary: I would give away the whole plot if I said anything all that needs to be said is Envy x Edward


Disclaimer: I do not own fma I wish I did ;o; but everything goes to respective owner of fma and all that stuff

warning: contains graphic sex yaoi the works

pairing: Envy x Edward.

Enjoy

A snap echos through a empty room followed by the crack that comes with a whip as the thick leather tears a cry from the throat of Edward Elric. Laughter from the whip's owner sounds through out the room as Envy begins his punishment on the alchemist for disobeying an order.

Ah Chibi-san you sound like you are beginning to love this treatment I alone give you." said the Homunculus as he stalked over to his prey tilting the head of his captive up claiming a small kiss from Ed's opened mouth dipping his tongue into the hot cavern awaking the other as their little play of dominance begins Envy pulls out the braid to Ed's hair breaking the kiss with a smirk on his face.

with one swift motion almost hearing a crack from the force behind the movement as Envy straightens himself up the whip dangling in his right hand as he takes a step back he raises the whip with a snap of his wrist he aims the offending leather at the exposed chest as Ed lifts himself up lightly only to scream loudly from feeling the material crossing his skin leaving a red line in it's place.

Ed could only whine slightly from the pain afflicted to him but at the same time the pleasurable experiance as he looks up at his captor with more want in his eyes. "please...Envy...I-I-I can't take much more." begged the Alchemist.

Smirking in a way Envy kicks Ed's legs open placing his foot on Ed's crotch as he unleashes a series of seven slashes from the whip in one motion tearing the clothing around the Alchemist's waist leaving him exposed to the air exept for his crotch.

still covered by Envy's foot which began to rub at the flesh under his foot before stepping rather harshly to stop the young one from coming too soon already. Envy moves his foot off to release the whip on such sensitive flesh that Ed screams out in pleasure rather then pain bringing the whip to wrap around Ed's neck again he brings his Chibi onto his knees at his feet.

"you know what to do." Ordered the Sin as he moves his left foot near the alchemist's face with the grin still preasent on his face, Ed complies with his order and cringes inward as he kisses the foot then licks around the ankle elicting a soft growl from Envy.

Ed moves more up the long leg stopping at the calf to lay kisses against the strong tendions deep in the skin he moves higher coming acrossed the ever present ouroboros tattoo tracing it with his tongue lightly a hand entangles in Ed's hair bringing him higher under the loincloth where Envy shapeshifts off the skin tight shorts leaving Ed faced with his large cock.

Blushing deeply as he licks the side of his member before taking Envy into his mouth tasting the divinly sweet precum on his tongue he begins to suck at the tip while guiding forwards taking a few inches in his mouth. Envy strokes the Alchemist's head gently giving an appreciative sound as he rocks fowards burring his cock further into Ed's mouth causing the alchemist to choke on the rather large piece of flesh.

Envy removes Ed from his erect cock moving behind Ed lifting the alchemist up as he grabs hold of the whip again turning the handle around placing the leather handle at the alchemist's ass shoving it in roughly filling the alchemist ripping a cry of pain from the body next to him.

Envy laughs lightly again as he pulls the handle back only to ram it back into Ed's tight passage angling the leather just right so it strikes the alchemist's prostate elicting another cry of pleasure, Envy picks another sex toy out of a box next to them looking at the thing in his hand he smirks as he presses it against Ed's cock.

Flipping a switch turning the vibrator on adding the vibration as the alchemist screams out his pleasure as the feeling nearly makes him lose it right there. Sensing this Envy pulls the vibrator away from the neglected penis he puts his hand in it's place and squeezes the flesh in his hand to stop ed from coming removing the whip handle from Ed's abused hole he replaces the whip with the vibrator turning it on to full power as he continues to stroke Ed's penis.

Envy looks at the young alchemist through amused eyes as he digs a finger into Ed's slit once again drawing out the addictive pleasuable moans from his Chibi he repeats this action by removing the finger laying a scratch on the erect tip befor burring the probing finger in the slit again loving the torn scream/moans that escape the alchemist.

Envy's other hand occupied with the vibrator moves the toy out of Ed then rams it back in, Ed cries out from everything as he moves back to the object in his ass while trying to thrust downwards into the hand wrapped around his cock he begins to whine when he feels the abandonment from the vibrator being taken out and the hand moving to his hip as well.

Envy positions himself no longer able to control himself he thrusts deep into Edwards ass relving in how tight the alchemist is. Edward screams out in mixed pain/pleasure from Envy's large penis filling the boy completely. Envy pulls back with a soft groan before he thrusts back in not taking pity on the alchemist nor letting him adjust to his length.

he reaches a hand back to the neglected length scratching his fine nails againts the flesh elicitng loud moans from the Chibi again as he angles himself hitting against the teen's prostate tossing his head back at how tighter Ed gets when he hits the bundle of nerves.

Envy draws back looking down to where they're bodies connect as he thrusts back in harder as he begins to lose himself he strokes ed harder as his thrusts become more powerful as his own moans turn into soft feral growls as he bites down on the junction at Ed's neck drawing drops of blood.

That was it for Ed he lets out his loudest longest moan as he comes spilling his seed over Envy's hand as his passage tightens around Envy's cock causing the sin to lose it now. Spilling his seed deep within Ed he groans against Ed's neck as he sucks and nips at his neck making sure to leave a mark at his neck.

He withdraws his spent penis from ed's comfortably tight passage as he brings his hand to his mouth and licks Ed's essence off as he looks at his Chibi through half lidded eyes he moves to Ed and gives him a soft kiss slipping his tongue into the panting mouth making Ed taste his own seed.

Complying with the offer Ed returns the kiss although too tired from the current event he looks into the amethyst cat like eyes.lifted up by Envy and brought over to the plush bed in the room laying with his Chibi Envy breaks the passionate kiss licking at Ed's lips as he winds his arms around his back pulling hm closely.

So did you like it my Chibi?" asked the now curious Sin as he lifts Ed's head up.

Liked it? My ass is going to be sore for a month now!" whined the tired alchemist as he allows himself to be pulled into the arms as they both bask in the afterglow.

ah don't complain you know you loved it I don't hear you saying you hate it or anything so that fills my mind maybe next time I should hang you from the ceiling mount." the sin said while smirking at the last bit.

maybe..just don't shove the whip up my ass again now let me sleep!" Ed demanded as he closes his eyes already dozing off.

alright I'll let you rest but I am going to admire you like this now night my Chibi." said the sin with a bored tone as he nestles down to nuzzle his chibi while playing with the strands of hair in the chibi's face.

"Ashiteru Envy..." Ed says out of reaction to his hair being petted unknowing how eaisly he captures the Sin's inhuman heart.

"Ashiteru Chibi." The sin said softly bringing his Chibi closer.

Owari

so how did you like it? read and review please I want to know how you liked it no flamers!


End file.
